Prince of My Heart
by DoubleDigits
Summary: Corrine becomes the new maid for Louis, the most famous playboy singer in both Europe and America. With danger crossing their paths, along with lust and love, what will happen? (Previously titled, The Maid). UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

_I'm sorry to all my readers of Dream to the Sky, Garden of Dellia, and other __**crap**__ stories I produced (which didn't have many readers, by the way.) I feel like I'm betraying those stories, but I'm just stuck at the next chapter without any reviews. And a couple awful guest reviews for my other stories are making me even less encouraged than I already was. Thanks a lot._

_Corrine is going to be a servant to Louis, the most famous rock star in Europe and America in this story._

_P.S. The Corrine in this story is a tiny bit OC when it comes to bravery, and Louis might be a tiny bit snobby as well. Please don't be mad and no flames. Although, I will accept gentle constructive criticism. I'm still a learning girl. Also, going to the spy university (I think those are actual places where you train to be a spy and a bodyguard) is like Corrine's dream of being a musketeer. There isn't much these days that can have as big an importance or difference in life as a girl musketeer._

_If you have any suggestions, PM me or write it in the tiny little comment box below._

_Please read and review! I'm trying my best. Thank you._

_In case you become confused, Ari is Aramina and Vive is Viveca. I know it's not that confusing, but when I gave the sample to a couple of my friends, they asked who the heck those chicks were- and no, it's not because they don't watch Barbie. They even bigger fans than I am._

_Convenu= agreed._

_Q: Like? Dislike? Maybe?_

_Q: What Barbie movie do you like best?_

_Q: Who's your favorite character in all the movies? In the Three Musketeers?_

_Q: Do I suck? (Hint: answer is yes.)_

_Oh, and no offense to any obese kids. I just need to try to make the story humorous. I don't really think you'll break floorboards if you stand on them *scoff*._

_Okay, so now I'll shut up and let you read the dang story. : ) _

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Renee, I really doubt I can get into there. Isn't it, like, for the rich and the hard working? I want to be a spy and a bodyguard, but I'm not. . . I don't have the qualities," I sighed as I quote the rejection letters, talking to one of my best friends, Renee, over Skype. Renee's dark eyes glowered at me. We all wanted to go there, but none of us could; we were rejected over ten times, me mainly. "Besides, they made it clear _they don't want us_," I added, putting a short pause between the words.

"You are hardworking!" protested my other friend, Aramina, from the side, whipping her red hair at the screen as she attempted to dance on their bed. Renee was looking tortured as she continued to dance on her back. Typical Ari. She, Renee, and my friend Viveca were currently in the city of Paris while I was still in America.

"Convenu!" agreed Vive in French. To translate for me, she added, "Agreed!" Vive sighed, looking at me sadly. Out of all of us, I was the one who believed our dream the most, but was too chicken to do it. That's like the _musketeers_ giving up on their first major mission. "Corrine, please reconsider being a maid. You belong in there no matter what. They're just too stubborn to see it. I mean, you are a girl. You know there hasn't been a girl in, like, forever. But everything has a first."

I wasn't really that comforted. To me, it sounded like, "Mumbo jumbo, first, girl, blah, blah, blah." I stared at them sadly.

Suddenly, my doorbell rang. "Guys, I have to go. I'll email you later," I said. Before anyone can respond their crappy encouragement speeches, I ended the contact.

"Uh, can I help you?" I asked, confused as I stare at the fat old woman on my doorstep. I hope she doesn't break the wood from her obesity.

"Corrine?" asked the woman. I nodded. "It's your job now," scowled the woman gleefully as she hands me a letter. She left before I could open the letter.

_Dear Corrie,  
I am pleased that you will be mine and my son's maid. I hope you enjoy your time with us.  
Meet me in that old coffee shop at the end of your block so we can talk business. And this must remain a secret  
no matter what. Thank you for your help._

"Who's it from?" I wondered aloud. No return address, no signature, and I'm betting no fingerprints either by the carefulness of the letter. I hoped that I'm not going to go meet a murderer at Starbucks. Especially not one who doesn't even know what 'that old coffee shop' is named. I am obsessed with Starbucks! How dare they!

And how dare they mess up my name. From the curly handwriting and the kind, feminine words, I assumed a woman wrote it.

Should I meet them? Should I tell Ari and the others that I'm getting letters from strangers, asking me to go to Starbucks alone? Finally, I decided. "What the heck," I muttered, shrugging.

From inside, I changed my pajamas to my red dress and shove on a coat. _Br-r-r-r!_ I hate autumn. The colors of the leaves are beautiful, but the chilly atmosphere is what I hate. Making sure that in case I'm meeting with a stranger who's going to kill me, I wrote a note that explained where I was and left it on my kitchen table. Mom would be freaked out if she found out, but I couldn't risk it. There've been a lot of crimes lately around the city. My home was in the country, but it wasn't that far.

"Shush, Miette," I said. "Go back to sleep." My kitten purred, worried, but I send her a smile. She relaxed her tiger position and slumped back on her bed, trying to fall asleep again.

* * *

I glanced around as I slowly step into Starbucks. Deciding to not look suspicious just sitting here, I ordered a latte and sat down, sipping slowly. Not seeing anyone who could possibly be the woman - or man - that wrote me the letter, I relaxed and stared out the window, chewing my lip after I finish my latte.

"Corrine D'Artagnon?" asked a firm, but gentle voice. I glanced up, startled to see a man in his. . . fifties? Also, behind him stood someone I assumed to be a teenage guy. I couldn't see his face behind his hood. The old man and the teenager sat down across from me.

"Who else? Are you the person who sent me the letter?"

"Who else?" mocked the old man, laughter clear in his voice. I rolled my eyes. I heard the teenager give a small snort, but I couldn't be sure.

"What'd you want?" I asked.

"I hear that you're a maid without a job. We need a maid or a servant. Would you mind considering being it?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"You could've just called or whatever. You made me feel like I had a creepy stalker," I snorted. "And is it usually this. . . awkward when you get a maid?"

"Yes, I could've, and no, not usually. But this isn't usual. It's about whose maid you'll be."

"Uh, yours and his?" I guessed.

"No. Not mine. Louis's," he whispered.

"Louis?" Who was - oh. "Are you kidding me?" I demanded, frowning at the teenager. I didn't hate Louis, but I wasn't his biggest fan ever. . .

Louis Phillips was the most famous boy singer in two countries - America and Europe! He had girls all over him, like Ari, but I was more unimpressed than impressed. He was probably a no-good snobby jerk who would try to seduce me. Well, buster, it isn't gonna happen! Like, never ever!

"No, why would I kid for such an important matter?" frowned Oldie. I frowned as well.

"I'm not exactly. . . up for it," I cautiously said, not wanting to hurt Louis's father. He seemed kind and the exact opposite of his playboy son.

As if understanding, he rumbled with laughter. When he calmed down, he suggested, "How about I give you a few days to consider? You will be paid well, too." I bit my lip, unsure, but nodded. "Good. Meet us back here on Friday. Uh, what is this place called, again?"

"Starbucks," I bluntly snorted. The man nodded, shook my hand, and they walked out, Louis ignoring me the whole time. I sighed, threw cash onto the table, and left.

Should I do this?


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone! I would like to sincerely thank all my readers, especially the ones who comment. Thank you so much! Also, I got a new laptop since my other one was just... ugh. I MIGHT be updating more. XD Yippee!_

_Anyway, replies:_

_**guest 1:**__ XD Aww, who can resist the puppy eyes?_

_**guest 2:**__ Are you my twin? LOL, and thanks!_

_**Turquiesa:**__ That's kind of ironic, huh? XD And that means a lot to me!_

_**Artemis's Bow:**__ OMFG, you are amazing! Thank you! I'm trying to rewrite it to make it better, because I feel like it's.. awful..._

_Also, if you enjoy my writing, check me out on . XD Same name, DoubleDigits!_

Chapter 2

Turns out, the answer was yes. I needed the money, and they would pay me greatly. So what if I had to hang out with a stuck-up prince pop star? I think what they were giving me, was worth wasting my time.

So, I got myself ready for Friday. Which was tomorrow. When I say "got ready", I meant: made sure I wouldn't chicken out. I don't think I could really tell the other girls. Ari would immediately have a new status on every website she went to, saying that her best friend was a maid for THE Louis. The fangirls would maul me...

"Miette, I'm not sure about this! What if they decide I can't clean enough, or greatly?" I stuttered, pacing and waving my arms around.

Miette gave me a bemused expression as if to say, "You've been cleaning your whole life. How are you NOT good? Grow a brain, Corrine."

I sighed, "You're right, Miette." Plopping down, I put my face in my hands, murmuring, "You're always right."

Miette meowed, jumped up, and rubbed against my leg. I cooed and itched behind her fuzzy orange ears. As Vivica would say,_ "Oh, regarde qu'elle est adorable! _Oh, look how adorable she is!"

Miette purred happily. I'm glad I have Miette to be here for me when my friends can't. I just wish I still had Momma and Daddy here. But I knew I couldn't go back to Momma after all the rejections. She would be ashamed of her daughter, her foolish, childish daughter.

I wouldn't go back unless I had the uniform to show that I was a spy.

As if reading my thoughts, Miette stopped rubbing and glared at me. Even though she and I "spoke" two different languages, Miette adored Momma, and I could tell that she understood and she felt like Momma would be proud of me either way, like Daddy.

But that was the point. Momma used to have Daddy. He was a prodigy spy, I was the wannabe. If she's already had the best, how would she want something smaller?

* * *

Soon, it was time for dinner. My nerves fluttered. Just a few hours before I had to go back to Starbucks and tell them my decision... Maybe -

Miette snarled. I blinked, and shook my head. No, Corrine! Keep your head in the game! Sighing, I finished cooking the pasta for dinner, set down a plate for Miette (who adored pasta), and munched slowly on mine, staring at the wall.

How I wish Ari, Vivi, and Renee were here. How I yearn for Momma and want Daddy to come back alive. My eyes teared up, and I threw the rest of the pasta away. Miette watched me, concerned like always, meowing in distaste as I barely ate anything.

"Goodnight, Miette," I whispered, kissing her head and going upstairs. Once I covered myself with the blanket, I was out...

* * *

My eyes squinted as I brushed furiously at my teeth. Miette raised an eyebrow. I glanced at her and mumbled, "Trying to look my best, need pearl whites," with toothpaste in my mouth. Miette cackled in her odd kitten way, and left.

After I finished scrubbing furiously, I brushed the blood away. I needed to look my best, including white teeth. Not that I had yellow, but they now honestly looked like a Barbie's teeth. Perfect.

Grinning from cheek to cheek, forcefully, I went back to my small room to change. Grabbing my black skinny jeans, a red tanktop, and Converses, I began to put on my bra when I heard Skype ringing.

I clicked for it to show up, and there sat Vivi, and Renee. "Hi!" they chorused, watching as I walked around half naked, trying to dress. Because of the time difference, they got used to seeing me like this.

"Hey," I said, muffled as I pulled on my tanktop and skirt.

"Ohh! Does somebody have a date today?" purred Renee. I blushed and shook my head, "No! Definitely not!"

"Oh, somebody certainly does!" Vivi squealed.

"Ari! Get your ass over here! CORRINE HAS A DATE!" Renee yelled. I winced, hearing Ari's return scream. Ari jumped on the bed, on top of Renee, and squealed.

"What the hell, Corrine?! You have a date and didn't IMMEDIATELY tell us the second after!?" Ari shouted, flapping her arms. Renee slapped them away and shoved her inbetween her and Vivi, off her back.

"Guys! It's not a date - " I began. Vivi snorted. "I... I got a job."

Time froze. Ari's face fell, and I felt guilty. "You? Got a job. Where? McDonalds?" Renee skeptically demanded. I nodded. "Fine, Corrine, you can lie to us, but we know the truth."

"Guys..." I felt awful lying to them. They were like my sisters. No, not like, they ARE my sisters. I tell them everything. Well, TOLD.

They cut the connection, and I sighed, finishing up my preparations and hurrying out the house to Starbucks, guilt eating at my insides...

* * *

_You like? Hate? Eh?_


	3. Chapter 3

You guys have offically murdered me with your beautiful comments. I cannot stop squealing. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

_**Replies:**_

_**Artemis's Bow:**__ :) I know. It's supposed to be modern in America, but you can guess where they'll be going soon. SPOILER: Paris ;)._

_**Turquisea:**__ Your comments cheered me up sooo much :'). Thank you, thank you! It's great to have a fan! Lmao, give me an eye! XD I hate these glasses haha. Hehe! Aww, thanks!_

_**Animeteddybear:**__ I know, I got that confused. I always did in History, although I had good grades. Thanks for pointing out the typo, it's just when I'm typing soo fast I tend to overlook :). Aww, thanks. LMAO, I forgot what I put... Which fashion choices, hehe?_

_And now, moving on! ENJOY! maybe... Also, if I'm incorrect about the Starbucks menu, please point it out hehe. I never go to starbucks, just McDonalds. AND, finally, if you want to read more of my original stories, go to and look up DoubleDigits. When you see the slutty picture (excuse me language, hehe) then you'll know it's me. :)_

One last thing... I changed the title to "Prince of My Heart".

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The cold autumn wind slapped my face, and blew my mane of blonde hair back. I shivered, muttering, "Brr-rr-rr!" It was so cold that I swore I had iciles frozen on my poor petite ass. I wish I had pulled on gloves, it was an especially windy day. The temperature was at a normal percent, but the gusty gale made it all the more chilly.

I couldn't wait to get a warm drink at Starbucks. Hmm, marshmellows and chocolate milk... As one last wind whipped me, I entered the Starbucks, the bell dingling above me, and began my race towards the short line. I had to get there before anyone else! As I began to jog, something strong slammed into me.

I gasped, falling back. My ears heard a similar gasp coming from the person I had bumped into, and within a moment, I was in someone's firm arms. Starbucks people were watching us. But I barely noticed any of that. I couldn't stop staring at the large, ugly, brown, tree-bark, sweet, sticky mess on my favorite red shirt. My eyes twitched and my hand reared back. Oh no. You did not mess with the dress! Oh, god, Vivi, what have you done to me?!

A warm, large hand caught mine, and I finally was able to look up to see who had spilled their crap on me. I froze. Oh... snap... Louis, in all his glory, was looming in front of me, an empty hand cupping air where his cup used to be. I gawked. _WHY ME?! _I screamed in my head. _Why not Ari?! _She loves this crap! I, on the other hand, would want to be anywhere BUT here.

"Ah," said the old man, approaching and rubbing his hands together. "I see you have now offically met face-to-face." He smirked. I blushed and yanked away from his highness, and turned to face the man. He stared right back at me before glancing around. "Hmm, how about we go somewhere else? Mm, more... private," Oldie muttered, purring his _rrr_s.

I nodded. Ya think?! Oldie gracefully sauntered out of Starbucks, glowering at the annoying bell. I clumsily followed, tripping over my feet, with Louis right behind me. Ugh. Get him away! Thank god he was still wearing the hoodie or else every goddarn girl in this place would be mauling me for standing so close. Or they'd be sniffing me... I think I'd prefer neither.

As I walked behind the old man, his broad shoulders protected me from the gust, but Louis was the tallest one of us, I noted. He was shivering uncontrollably behind me, and I smirked. Sukkah.

For an elderly guy, Oldie sure was lean and fit. It strangely reminded me of a musketeer, and so did Louis, but one of the weaker kinds. Maybe... the prince? _Of dumbasses, _my mind snickered. I agreed. As I took a step to the right, my well-trained ears heard Louis follow my steps. _I see, so that's the way it's gonna be? _No wonder there were men on both sides of me. To keep me from running to the hills.

Well, I doubt they know that this little maid was trained to be a spy.

* * *

Soon, all too soon, we arrived at the park nearby and the men sat me down. Again, one on each side. Oldie was to my left, Louie was to my right. I huffed, crossed my arms, and shivered. I was hoping to get my coffee and be warm inside, but nooo, fate deemed me to be rejected for a spy position and to be out in the freezing cold with the Jerk Prince of Pop.

Hoorah! Yippee! Oh the joy... Note my sarcasm.

"I think this is a private spot, no?" said the elder, and I noticed a tint of a French accent. I cocked my head.

"I suppose so... for dog scraps." I muttered. Louis coughed next to me, but I heard the faint chuckle under his voice. Turning towards him, I glowered at my future boss. Well, my boss's son, I suppose.

Oldie rubbed his hands together to keep them warm. He wasn't wearing any gloves, the idiot. "So," he said slowly, as if talking to a small kid, "why are we here?" I rolled my eyes. I hate when adults act like you're stupid.

"To discuss the position of being y - Louis's maid."

"Correct," he cheered. "What is your say on this 'position', Miss. Corrine?" Oh, boy.

"I'll do it. But once I get the amount of money I need for... college, I'm done. But I do have questions, OK?" I stated, slowly like I was talking to a child, mimicking him to show him we're equal. An wrinkled smile grew on his face.

"Go ahead."

"First of all, how did you notice me out of thousands of jobless women? And why choose me? I don't really have the best cleaning... Also, will I live in the same house as you? Will I still go to my weekend jobs? Can I still get out of the house when I'm done and hang out? Can Miette live with me, or does his highness have a cat allergy?"

Oldie blinked and sighed. "For your first two questions, that information is to remain unknown. Yes, you will live in the same house as Louis, but not as me, for we have two separate homes. No, no weekend jobs, anymore. They pay poorly. Absoulutely, we don't expect you to be waiting for something to clean. Miette? I assume she is your cat, and yes, you may stay with you," he quickly answered. I blinked. Wha-?

"Umm... okay? When will I move in?" I asked.

This time, it was Louis who answered me in his sexy voice. Note my sarcasm. "Anytime you can pack, but you have to be settled in at least by tomorrow."

I frowned. Damn, I never was a good packer. "Fine," I sighed, feeling guilty for no reason. "What's your name, so I don't have to keep calling you 'Oldie'?"

He chuckled. "You may call me by my surname. Treville." I nodded, pursuing my lips.

"If you expect me to be ready by tomorrow, you should let me go now," I mused, noting that they were very close. Immediately, noticing themselves, Treville and Louis slid away on the bench. "Thank you."

As I stood, I paused and looked back. "Hey, where the hell do you live?! I swear to god if it's - "

"California," Treville interrupted. My jaw dropped. Could my luck get any better?! And note the _missing_ sarcasm! A grin broke onto my face, and I knew I would be celebrating later with Miette.

"Great!" I squeaked.

"We'll come by midnight, for it's a long ride. Be prepared." I nodded again.

Just when I was a few feet away, I remembered one last thing. "Oh, and by the way," I called, turning to Louis who glanced up at me, "you owe me a new dress and a coffee!" He smirked.


End file.
